No Competition
by TripleMelody
Summary: Both love him, and neither can have him. They are enemies, but they can’t hate each other. After all, how can you hate someone who is suffering in the same way as you? Unrequited love is a terrible curse. Rebecca and Téa’s thoughts on the King of Games.


_I know that the version of events shown in the reflections are different to what actually happened in Episode 146 and 147. I altered them just a little, to make Rebecca seem more mature, and to make the story work a little better. Sorry for any confusion._

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters. I also don't own Bella, Edward, Jacob, Twilght, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

The two girls glared at each other from opposite sides of the room, waiting with Tristan and Joey, while Yugi and his grandfather talked to Professor Hawkins. The young small girl with the glasses and blonde hair looked to be around 10 years of age, but she was dressed like a high-school student and actually was in college. The other older girl with short brown hair was a high-school student, which was obvious due to her uniform. The two girls, both so different, in personality, physical appearance and intelligence, had one thing in common: they were victims of unrequited love. And they both loved the same person: Yugi Muto.

Rebecca's Point Of View

I feel like curling up into a ball and dying. I was so embarrassed and humiliated when Yugi didn't remember me at first. I acted like such an idiot! It felt like my heart would shatter when he just stood there, awkward and uncomfortable in my embrace. But then, that's not his fault. I had been planning to walk up calmly and show him how mature I'd become and how I'd changed. To show him that I'm not a little kid anymore.

But, instead, I let my instincts take over. It was like the fourth of July when I saw him. Fireworks exploding inside me, my heart suddenly beating a thousand times faster than it ever has, my cheeks flushed red, like someone had thrown red paint all over my face. Then, like the moron I am, I lost all composure, all sensibility, all dignity. I sprinted toward the boy I have loved for so many years, and threw myself into his unwelcoming, surprised and unprepared arms. He caught me, his arms supporting me before I fell onto the pavement. As I drew my gaze from the ground, and to his large, beautiful eyes, I noticed her from the corner of my eye. I guess she never left his side during all those years. Not that I can really blame her. It kills me to say it, but I was practically eaten alive with jealousy and envy when I saw her again.

Which is why, childish and immature as it may have been, I held on to Yugi and beamed in Téa's direction. I rubbed it in her face, just a little, that I was in his arms; regardless of the reason. That he was focused on me, that all his attention was centered on me. So I held on a little tighter, to make the moment last just a while longer, just to prove something to her: that she's got some competition.

I'm not your ordinary kid. I'm the most intelligent girl in my grade level at school. At least, I was, until they let me attend college. Even then I'm still up there at the top. Yes, I'm short, but then, so is Yugi. He'd have no problem kissing me or hugging me. (Did I really just think that?) And just because she's gorgeous, tall, and the same age as him, it doesn't mean that she . . . oh, who am I kidding? She's got a better chance then I ever will. But I'm smarter than her, and that's a fact. I know I could make Yugi happy, if he ever felt the same way about me. I would be the best girlfriend ever.

I would do anything for him. I love him. But then, so does she. Which is why I can't hate her completely. She is suffering in silence, like me. Because she feels the same way as me. And she'd never have the guts to tell him how she feels. I can see that in her. I can see myself reflected in her. A future me. And, by then, he'll have forgotten about me all over again. Yugi . . . I love you. Always will.

Téa's Point of View

What am I going to do? I thought we'd seen the last of that girl years ago. It was evident, even at that young age, that she had fallen for Yugi. But how could she not have? I mean, it's Yugi! The sweetest guy you'll ever meet, even if you travel to every corner of the world. Yugi has a heart that is made of pure compassion, kindness and goodness. He never hurts anyone, he never complains, he has been through so much and he's the nicest person I'll ever know.

Yugi is everything that I have and ever will want from a boy. And he is the only boy that I have and ever will want. And, someday, he is going to be taken away from me, by someone prettier, smarter, someone far more deserving of him. A girl who'll be everything he needs, everything that he's ever wanted, someone he'll have been waiting for all along.

And when that day comes along, I'll give in with good grace. I'll never let him know how much I loved him, how much this is killing me. I'll be happy for him, support him, because, deep down, what I truly want for my best friend is to find happiness and love. And, though this pains me to say it, Rebecca could be the one for him. I can see the potential in her. I suppose that's the result of hanging around Yugi for most of my life: I can see the good in almost everyone, even those I don't like. So I can see how Rebecca has changed, and I can see that she's really a nice person. She's still a little immature, but then, she's still a kid. She's also intelligent; a prodigy as many have called her. I can't really compete with her. I'm not smart, academically. I'm pretty, but I can tell that when Rebecca grows up she's going to be an absolute beauty. By that time, she'll also be even smarter than she is now, more mature and a better person.

I don't and never have stood a chance with Yugi. Though he is the love of my life, I never could see us together in the future. Well, that's not completely true. In my most beautiful dreams, I can see the future I wish for myself: married to Yugi, with a little girl and boy running around our home. Both our children have my brown hair, but they have natural highlights, like Yugi. Every time I have this dream, I wake up and cry my heart out for hours, or several minutes, depending on the day. Like Bella, in the book "Breaking Dawn", I wanted so much for my dreams to come true. Except there's one huge difference between this character and me: Bella got the love of her life, Bella had all her dreams come true . . . and Bella never had to fight with another girl over her Edward. The complete opposite of me.

If I lived in the world of Twilght, I know who I'd be: Jacob Black. The one in the middle of a love triangle that never really existed. Jacob was everything that Bella did want, but Edward had that edge, and that was what won her over. They were truly in love, and they deserved each other. If I ignore the gender-issue, then I can see myself in Jacob, one hundred percent. Except my story would not have had a happy ending. There would be no Renesmee for me, a different soul mate that I had never expected. I would never be that lucky. And that's where the similarities end.

Yugi, you'll never know how much I love you. But, in case you ever feel the same way about me, I'll wait, and I'll never lost that tiny, desperate shred of hope. I love you, Yugi. I wish you could know that.

Regular Point of View

Tristan and Joey could sense the growing tension between the two girls, so they quickly excused themselves, on the pretense of getting some food. Which probably wasn't really a pretense at all, for those two. The girls stared after them until they disappeared around a corner. Then, they promptly returned their fiery gazes to each other. They waited to see who would break the silence first. Neither of them waited long.

"Rebecca? Téa?" Both girls' heads whipped around as Yugi, his grandfather and Rebecca's grandfather came into view. Professor Hawkins smiled at his granddaughter and informed her that they were done talking, and that they had to leave for the airport now. Rebecca and Téa let out a sigh after this; Rebecca, with disappointment; Téa, with relief.

They made it to the airport without incidence, which was a miracle, since Téa, Yugi and Rebecca all sat in the back of the car (Yugi, of course, seated in the middle). Just before Rebecca and Professor Hawkins left for their plane, Téa mentioned something related to their newest problem, which caused Rebecca to, once again, lose her composure. She flung herself, again, at poor Yugi and told him that he had nothing to worry about, now that she and her grandfather were on the case. She gave him one last hug, and then ran off after her grandfather, yelling that she'd keep him updated. Téa's eyes narrowed, but she remained silent.

That night, both girls had the same thoughts on their mind: this new crisis; this new danger; this new competition. What they were going to do; when they were going to see him next; what they would say to him. Just before they drifted off to sleep, their last coherent, conscious thought was: Good night, Yugi. Sleep well, my one, my only, my true love.

_A/N: This is the first time I've really thought about these characters and tried to get into their heads. As I was writing, I actually found myself starting to like Rebecca. Up until yesterday (which was when I began writing this) Rebecca had always annoyed me a little, but now I can understand why she does and says certain things._

_Hope that this turned out okay and that readers liked it. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! If you have time, please review! I'd like to know if I did an alright job with these two characters._

_Thanks everyone! ~Melody_


End file.
